Anthony Higgs
'''Anthony Higgs' (アンソニー・ヒッグス Ansonī Higgusu) is a male Galactic Federation soldier working as the point man of the Galactic Federation 07th Platoon led by Adam Malkovich in Metroid: Other M. Description Anthony investigates the Bottle Ship with the platoon. He revealed his face by sliding his faceplate open and asking, "Remember me?" and uses the nickname "Princess" when talking to Samus Aran. He is the only soldier amicable towards Samus when she arrives, going so far to forcibly lower the guns of two of his fellow soldiers. Anthony is well armed with a standard GF plasma machine gun, a Freeze Gun and a Plasma Gun with supercharged abilities, yet at the cost of extremely slow charging rates (he complained about it once after saving Samus whilst she was pinned down, saying how it took "forever to charge"). Anthony is also physically strong and athletic, able to perform fast rolls and standing backflips in combat situations, even with all his weaponry and armour. .]] He was issued to investigate the Pyrosphere, only to have all the troopers regroup in the Biosphere. Anthony then orders the troopers to scout the Exam Center, but not before reminding Samus the outfield which resembled training grounds. After a while, he, with the other troopers are attacked by a lizard-like creature and start fighting it. The lizard spots Samus in the Exam Center tower and starts scaling the wall. As Samus heads out, Anthony points to the lizard behind Samus, which then pounces on her and pins her down. The other members are then distracted by other incoming enemies, as the lizard creature assaults Samus, only to be later fended off by the Plasma Gun's shot. Humorously, Samus punches his shoulder. Anthony remarks that he "wanted to give her some cover earlier", but the Plasma Gun's flaw had prevented him from doing so, and will "save the next shot for her". When Samus is asked to hunt the lizard-like creature for a second time, she encounters Anthony who is being assaulted by the Rhedogian and several Sovas while it grabs him and threatens to drop him above lava. Samus comes to his aid and the duo fight it off. Afterwards, Anthony informs Samus that he and the rest of the platoon were dispatched to the Geothermal Power Plant to open up the Magma-eruption port to power up the place, but when no one showed up at the Navigation Booth, he decided to look around, in which then the Rhedogian jumped him. He also makes some remarks towards Adam, causing Samus to receive another flashback. At the Geothermal Power Plant, Samus finds Anthony aiming at her, and thus, retaliates by pointing her Arm Cannon back at him. She quickly assumes that he has betrayed her, but yells at her to get out of the way, as he was actually aiming for the lizard creature's next evolution. Anthony remarks that the room is too dark and tries to locate the exit, only to be set ablaze. Having no other option, he decides to "tear this place up", but Samus stops him and advises him to let her handle it. After Samus destroys the Magma-eruption port, the creature is identified as Ridley. Anthony fires at Ridley who has grabbed Samus and then insults him, (saying that Ridley "doesn't know how to treat a lady", has "no style", and must learn "a lesson about subtlety") and challenges him. Anthony backflips from Ridley's charging claw, but is soon slapped off a ledge by his tail and seemingly falls into the lava and dies. Samus tries to save Anthony, only to get blocked by the beast. Enraged by the loss of her friend, she attempts to destroy Ridley once and for all. After the battle with Ridley, Samus wondered if Anthony was alive, and is regretful of having assumed he had betrayed her, or even failed to protect her at the cost of his own safety. In the end, Anthony reveals he is the last survivor of 07th platoon, and uses his authority from Adam's orders and the Supreme Chairman's authorization to keep their client from being taken away by the Galactic Federation. He says that he was the one who hit the emergency brakes on the Bottle Ship (which saved Samus during the encounter with the Queen Metroid) to The Colonel as they "might've missed each other". When Anthony, Samus, and Madeline fly to Galactic Federation HQ, Anthony mentions how "crazy something good can come out from something bad", and then shows him surviving the encounter with Ridley; a flashback shows that he had frozen a Magdollite directly below him, presumably allowing him to safely land on the frozen creature and escape certain death. He then quickly turns to Madeline, who seemingly woke up from his comment. As he didn't mean to wake her, he stays silent. Samus says he was "trying to be courteous". Post-game wise, Anthony gives Samus a "thumbs down" when she supposedly gave a "thumbs up" to the late Adam, jokingly about. Samus states she had compared Anthony and Adam. Anthonylaughgif.gif|Anthony's laugh. Anthonyrollgifsmall.gif|Anthony rolls away from an attacking Rhedogian. Anthonyjumpgif.gif|Anthony backflips to avoid Ridley's clutches. File:Anthonyhiggssurvives.gif|Anthony survives the fall. Official data Interview "1UP: There was another character who seemed to be a...bounty hunter, maybe? Can you talk about his role? Yoshio Sakamoto: He's a Galactic Federation Soldier. He's one of Adam's soldiers." Metroid.com "Anthony remains a close friend of Samus since they served together in the Federation. Ever respectful and protective of those he cares about, Higgs will be an indispensable partner when facing the challenges on the BOTTLE SHIP." ''Metroid: Other M Art Folio Samus Aran and Anthony Higgs ''"I've known Anthony Higgs since my Federation days, and he's always been a close friend. He's also the only person who calls me "Princess," which I put up with grudgingly. Anthony is the point man of the 7th Platoon, and as a breach trooper, he carries a massive plasma gun that trades long charging time for incredible power." Credentials "Anthony Higgs (Point Man): <'''Battle Code Number'> '' 103 <'''Service Record'>'' Galactic Federation Academy, Training Base #1 Federation Department of Special Affairs, 3rd Division Galactic Federation, 07th Platoon ID: 1898-07:57940" Character log descriptions ;Beginning :"A colleague of Samus's from her days in the Galactic Federation. Investigating the BOTTLE SHIP under Adam's command." ;After Brug Mass :"Currently investigating Sector 3 under Adam's command." ;After King Kihunter :"Currently heading toward the Exam Center in Sector 1 under Adam's command." ;After first Exam Center cutscene :"Currently investigating the Exam Center under Adam's command." ;After Mystery Creature :"Currently investigating the BOTTLE SHIP interior under Adam's command." ;After Rhedogian battle #2 :"Currently under orders from Adam to head to the Geothermal Power Plant." ;After Ridley cutscene :"Overcome by Ridley while trying to rescue Samus." :Deceased ;After credits :"Thought to have been taken down by Ridley, but returned safely." Trivia *Before his name was confirmed, he became a running joke among fans due to his phrase "Remember me?" in the game's trailer, even though he was apparently a new character. This earned him the nickname MBD, which stands for Mysterious Black Dude. *Anthony's relationship with Samus is similar to that of Dillon and Ellen Ripley in Alien3''. The two characters share similarities, such as being the only ones to not cause harm to the main characters (even going so far as to defend them). **He may also be a reference to Corporal Dwayne Hicks from ''Aliens, as he is the sole surviving Colonial Marine by the end of the film. In addition, Ripley and Hicks share a close bond throughout the film. *Anthony Higgs shares the same initials with another blue-suited acquaintance of Samus Aran, Armstrong Houston. *In the Rhedogian encounter, the creature will ignore Anthony and go after Samus. In addition, the Rhedogian can't harm Anthony even though it actually hits him. *After the Ridley encounter, Anthony is recorded as deceased until the post credits. *It is implied that Anthony may have some feelings for Samus, as he says that she has a "pretty face". Also, according to artwork, Anthony Higgs is "affectionate to her as if she were a younger sister". *Samus can try to "scan" Anthony from his hiding place while destroying the magma-eruption port. However, she is unable to do so completely as Ridley will continually rock the platform. *The model of Anthony Higgs without his armor (used in some cutscenes) is physically much larger than his armored version (as seen in both cutscenes and in actual gameplay). Gallery File:Unused_Anthony_model.png|Unused model that served as a reference for artwork of Anthony pictured in this gallery, containing 28,388 polygons. File:Anthony_Higgs_HD.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Metroid Other M Federation Soldiers.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Metroid Other M Anthony Higgs.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:0733650001276663901.jpg|Samus Aran and Anthony Higgs. File:Anthony_near_death.PNG|Anthony gets knocked off by Ridley, falling to his supposed doom. File:Anthony without helmet.PNG|Anthony without his helmet. File:Anthony_Higgs.jpg|Concept art References Category:Characters Category:Galactic Federation Category:Bottle Ship Category:Main Sector Category:Pyrosphere Category:Biosphere Category:Bioweapon Research Center Category:07th Platoon Category:Examine Targets Category:Federation Marine characters